Artsakhball
Republic of Artsakhball |nativename = րապետություն Artsakhi Hanrapetut’yun |founded = 1991 |onlypredecessor = Nagorno-Karabakh Autonomous Oblastball |image = Nagorno-Karabakhball.png |caption = When will he of know, I wasings never of his clay |government = Presidential Republic |personality = Hospitable, helpful though always in need of help himself |language = Armenian |type = Separatist State |capital = Stepanakertball |affiliation = Claimed by Azerbaijanball |religion = Armenian Apostolic |friends = Armeniaball Javakhetiball Yazidiball Transnistriaball Abkhaziaball South Ossetiaball Russiaball (sometimes) Franceball Some US stateballs Iranball |enemies = Azerbaijanball Turkeyball Russiaball (sometimes) Israelcube Pakistanball |likes = Carpets, wine, jingyalov hats, Mountains, Weapons, Self determination, defeating Azer |hates = Azeris, Kebab, landmines |predecessor = Nagorno-Karabakh Autonomous Oblastball |intospace = No |bork = Artsakh Artsakh |food = Jingyalov Hats (a special flatbread with herbs only he knows how to make) |status = Might have the same revolution that my brother had |notes = Always ready for Azer invasion. |imagewidth = 300px |reality = |military = Armeniaball's military along with his own militia }} (formerly known as Nagorno-Karabakhball) is a countryball in Caucasus region of Eurasia. He is of bordered by Armeniaball in the west, Azerbaijanball in the east and north and, Iranball in the south. Azerbaijanball, from whom declared independence, thinks belongs to him. History Artsakhball born as a 2ball, adopted by Urartuball, Ancient Armeniaball, Caucasian Iberiaball, SPQRball, Parthiaball, Persiaball, Bagratid Armeniaball, Mongol Empireball, Russian Empireball, Transcaucasiaball, and Sovietball. He was then an Autonomous Oblastball within Azerbaijan SSRball. Artsakhball has always had a rebellious streak. Like much of the region, he had been passed down from empireball to empireball for a long time as a provinceball. When Bagratid Armeniaball ruled him, he rebelled in the year 1000 with Syunikball and Geghark'unikball, and started his own kingdom, becoming Kingdom of Artsakhball. However, Mongol Empireball later took him over in 1261. Artsakhball became an independent, though mostly unrecognized, countryball when a war over him between his big brother Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball ended. Soviet Unionball had given Azerbaijanball custody over Artsakhball in the 1920's even though he was of Armenian clay, as a favor to Turkeyball. When Sovietball was dying, Artsakhball no longer wanted to live with his abusive surrogate parent Azerbaijanball, and broke away with his brother's help. He had tried to legally break away through majority vote, but Sovietball said nyet, and Azerbaijanball got angry and started bombing him. Armeniaball rushed to his brother's aid. In 1994 Azerbaijanball begged for a ceasefire because Armeniaball was into kicking his ass, and the ceasefire is still in effect (in name only), with kebabs still shooting across the border and violating ceasefire. Artsakhball was very damaged after the war, but began to rebuild and is about to open his first international airport. USAball is thinking about recognising him. But for now, he is only recognized by Armeniaball, Transnistriaball, Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball, and some stateballs. The biggest flare-up of the war since 1994 happened in April 2016 when Azerbaijanball attacked him again, blowing up and slaughtering Talishball (one of his border villageballs), mostly to distract his public from corrupt government and falling prices. Azers hired thugs and mercenaries from ISISball, and Artsakhball had target practice on Azeri tanks, threatening to move on to more fun targets like oil pipelines and the Mingachevir reservoir next should things escalate further. But soon enough Azerbaijanball called a ceasefire again after four day bombardment, with minimal territorial gains. For many months kebab started to increase their amount of weapons for probably another invasion. In February 2017 he had a constitutional referendum where he voted to stop calling himself Nagorno-Karabakhball and call himself Artsakhball (sort of nickname until that point). Relationships Friends * Armeniaball - Big brother who helped me defeat kebab (Twice). Feel bad for him because of me he has lottings of problems. * Javakhetiball - Another brother that of stayings with khachapuri. * Transnistriaball - One of the oldest friends since I gained independence from mini kebab. We recognize each other and share good relations. * Abkhaziaball - Another friend that is of in similar situation like me. Broke away from khinkali and became my and Transnistria's friend. * South Ossetiaball - Newest bro who also broke away from khachapuri, we share really good relations. He also helped me when caviar attacked me in April. * Californiaball - Thanks for recognition good friend. * Palestineball - He supports me against kebab. And I with big brother support him against kosher. * Greeceball - Big brother's best friend who helped me in war for independence. Feel sorry for his economies now. Recognition plox. * Iranball - Big brother told me that Iran is a good friend. Thanks for not supporting Azeris. *Any other countryball that recognizes me is my friend. Neutral * UNball - recognition plox. * Russiaball - Sells weapons to me, Not of really good friend. * Georgiaball - Let my brother and friends go! but yuor ok because big brother like yuo. * OSCEball - Even prolapsed anus man agreeings on how useless yuo are. INCLUDE ME IN NEGOTIATIONS, APUSH! Enemies * Azerbaijanball - ' REMOVE. REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE REMOVEEEEEEEE KEBAAAAAAAAAAB!! GO BACK WHERE YUO CAME FROM SMELLY AZER, I WAS NEVER YUORS, AM STILL NOT YUORS AND NEVER WILL BE YUORS! YUO LUCKY TURKEY AND RUSSIA GIB YUO COOL SHIT OR ME AND BIG BROTHER WOULD REMOVE YUO FROM PREMISES!!!' WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WAS NEVER, EVER IN THE HISTORY OF ALL EONS A PART OF YOU!!' A stinky kebab who is of trying to anchluss me but gets his ass of kicked every time. When will you understand I was never part of you??!!?? ' * Nakhchivanball - My twin brother that is owned by kebab. Big brother should annex him. * Turkeyball - The brother of Azer AND EVEN WORSER, FUCK YUO GENOCIDER!! * Soviet Unionball - WHY YUO GAVE ME TO KEBAB YUO DICTATOR?! * Israelcube - Why yuo selling weapons and iron dome to Azer?! Also free Palestine. Recognition Africa None Asia None Carribean None Central America None Europe * Spainball ** Basqueball * Abkhaziaball * South Ossetiaball * Transnistriaball Middle East North America * USAball ** Californiaball ** Georgiaball (state) ** Hawaiiball ** Louisianaball ** Maineball ** Massachusettsball ** Michigancube ** Rhode Islandball Oceania * Australiaball ** New South Walesball South America None How to draw Drawing Artsakhball is not easy. # Draw a black circle and divide it into three vertical stripes with red on top, blue in the middle, and orange at the bottom, like the Armenian flag. # Draw a white sideways zig-zag chevron on the right side such that three small portions of the zig zag fill up one stripe. It is very apparent in the flag. # Add the eyes and you have finished. Districtballs * Askeranball - Capital: Askeranball * Hadrutball - Capital: Hadrutball * Kashataghball - Capital: Berdzorball * Mardakertball - Capital: Mardakertball * Martuniball - Capital: Martuniball * Shahumyanball - Capital: Karvacharball * Shushiball - Capital: Shushiball Gallery Lvq7t1j2i4d31.png|artist: krampent Nagorno-Karabakhball.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 969274_807171312629744_1756440486_n.jpg|REMEMBER XHOJALI 3 Billion AZERIS KILLED 1836842_755469994524882_205623188912553947_o.png 10710935_926036500743224_4953711081990188806_n.png YXlC2Mk.png Georgia Recognizes Artsakh.png Hawaii Recognizes Artsakh.png OSCE Negotiations.png Banned_Flags_Eurovision.png Armeniaball_Provinces.jpg 7. Politics and Eurovision.png Snakes.png OSCE Casualty.png File:ArtsakhAndAzerbaijan.png Caucasus_countryball_map.png NKRepublicball.png Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Caucasus Category:Kebab Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Dispute Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Armeniaball Category:Christian Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Landlocked Category:Artsakhball Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers